sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Exposition
Exposition is the tenth episode of the machinima Sandguardians. Plot Jason enters the Blue Base and tells his team that he has something to show them. Unaware of what it is, Dax, Ichabod, and Legend contemplate on what it might be. Jason finally reveals the alien to them, causing Legend, Dax, and Icky to become frightened and alarmed. Jason tells them to calm down and that the alien is harmless. The alien, with his radio translator, apologizes in English for what he has done, which only alarms the three again. Dax questions why the alien's armor color is the same as Jason's, in which Jason answers saying the alien's special piece of equipment helps him camouflage. Legend states that the alien is dangerous and would be able to kill them all with that ability, but Jason demands everyone to stop talking, in order for the alien to speak. The alien rises to his feet and introduces himself, stating his name to be Seal Vladaam. Seal explains to the Blues about how his ship crashed as a result by the ONC, the Ordinance Nationality Corporation, an organization Dax is familiar with. Jason then explains that Seal needs a vehicle in order to get to a rendezvous meeting; Seal then states that he must get back with his fellow Guardians. After Jason asks about the Guardians, Seal answers by explaining its inception and his involvement in it. Seal then talks about another scientist he once worked with at the ONC; a scientist that is very close to him: Dr. McGrath. The scene fades into a flashback, showing Seal and McGrath as scientists working in their lab. Seal explains that the two of them recreated the equipment used during the Great War into something more suitable to help people. There most proud experiment was the Life Saver, a modified version of the Regenerator. Due to the lack of funding Seal and McGrath obtained, they were never able to complete their experiments. In the flashback, Seal tries to convince McGrath about asking the ONC for more funding. However, McGrath refuses and complains how the ONC are not to be trusted anymore. Eventually, Seal managed to convince McGrath to ask for the ONC's help, resulting in them completing many more of their experiments 9 weeks later. After those 9 weeks, Seal and McGrath complete the Life Saver, which the majority of the funds is going to, and take it out on a field test. They successfully return, stating that the Life Saver is ready to be shipped out on the market. A knock is suddenly heard at the door and McGrath goes to see who it could be. He returns and tells Seal that ONC soldiers have arrived to shut them down. The two fight off the soldiers but become overwhelmed. McGrath tells Seal to escape with the Life Saver, in which Seal reluctantly does so, not wanting to leave his friend. Seal promises to return for him and McGrath is captured. Returning to present time, Seal states that he never saw McGrath after that, but has not lost hope. He says that he will meet him again one day and now must get to the rendezvous meeting. He concludes his story by saying the Guardians will fight for justice, or destroy the law in the process. Characters Blue Team *Jason *Legend *Dax *Ichabod Other *Seal Vladaam *McGrath Music *''"Sunset at Glengorm" by Kevin MacLeod *"Death of Kings"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Constancy Part Three"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Clenched Teeth"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Achilles"'' by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This is the first episode of Sandguardians to feature subtitles. *This is the third longest running episode of Sandguardians, with a running time of 11:33, behind Exodus and Birthday Bash!. Differences between Original version and Remastered version External Links *Original Video Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1